Mistakes, Regrets, And A New Beginning
by XxF34RM3MAFIAxX
Summary: Robin didn't know what made him feel that way against Beastboy. After Beastboy lost his powers, he felt useless and like a burden to the team. When Robin pointed this out, Beastboy avoided him like the plague. But when Robin And Beastboy have to share a room, secrets are identified, emotions are spilled & a new beginning starts for the both of them. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"_Why does he always have to do that?_" Beastboy thought as he paced through his messy room. "_I mean, I know the guy doesn't like me, but what he just did was unforgiveable._" Relivings of the not-so-long-ago memories flooded Beastboy's mind. How furious Robin looked, how he raised his hand as to hit Beastboy, how he said the words '**you're useless**' right in Beastboy's face. Beast boy started to break down. It started as a single tear and a slight shake of his shoulders, but it soon then turned into full on sobs and screaming out. This was a normal routine for Beastboy now. Ever since the _**incedent**_ happened, things have been going down hill.

About three months ago, although to Beastboy it feels like it was yesterday, the team were fighting Mad Mod. He took down everyone of Beastboy's teammates like he knew what they were going to do next. Slowly, Mad Mod turned to a very frightened Beastboy. Mad Mod was probably one of the trickest villians they fought. With all his illusinations and mind tricks. But Beastboy wasn't going to show his fear this time. He was already the runt of the team and if he didn't fight now, everyone will get even more upset with him. So Beastboy manned-up and let out a low growl.

"Oh ho ho lets not get ahead of ourselves, now." Said Mad Mod while smiling with his yellow teeth. Then Mad Mod's face lit up like he was punched by an idea. "I almost forgot!" Mad Mod said while hitting himself on the head at his 'aha' moment. "I've a surprise for you!" The villian spoke, jumping up and down, like Starfire when she sees kittens. Beastboy was a little surprised, but he didn't show it at all. "What?" Beastboy said in a very low growl. "Oh no, don't be a bad little-" Mad Mod looked at Beastboy up and down "What ever animal you are." The crazy old man said, finishing his sentence. Beastboy wasn't as offended as he should be because he, himself still wonder what kind of animal he is.. If he even is one.

"Oh I know you're in here somewhere." Mad Mod mumbled to himself, while ferociously digging in his satchel or 'man purse'. Beastboy sat there and wondered why he didn't take down Mad Mod right now? Maybe it was because he was interested in the 'surpise' in stored for him. And a huge surprise it was._

Beastboy was still in his room physically shaking from his normal breakdown. He heard a slight knock on the door. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone at the moment, so he just ignored the knock. He heard the knock again. He ignored it a second time, hoping that the person will finally go away. He got on his bed and got comfortable, ready for sleep when he heard the knock again. "_Gosh, can this person not take a hint?_" Beastboy thought as he threw his comforter back and stalked towards the door.

He smelled the scent of the person behind the door before he reached it. Beastboy froze in his tracks. "_It couldn't be_" Beastboy thought. "_He has some nerve._" Beastboy slung the door open, expecting to see Robin on the other side, but he saw nothing but air. He sniffed around a bit. He sniffed around a bit and still smelled Robins scent, but not as much as he did before. Quickly, Beastboy closed the door to his room, not wanting to see Robin never the less.

Robin madly stomped to his room, door quickly closing behind him. He threw himself on the bed and covered his face with his gloved hands. Why? Why did he have to do that? Robin thought to himself. "_This time I went too far._" Thought Robin. "_This time I really hurt him._" Robin thought to when Beastboy accidently broke one of the mugs. Robin thought of it as a chance to bring Beastboy down. But as Robin was yelling at Beastboy, he felt the very emotions that made him this way towards him. He didn't know why he felt these emotions, or why he acted that way, but as soon as he cooled down, he always regretted everything, but never apologizing. This time though, he took it too far. Even his team mates where afraid of Robin.

Most of all though, he really hurt Beastboy. Down to the core. Every since Beastboy lost his powers during the fight with Mad Mod three months ago, Beastboy had felt like a burden to the team and felt as though he should leave. Everyone but Robin pleaded him to stay, even Raven. While Robin didn't say anything. This time Robin had really squeezed lemon juice on the wound and rubbed it in. And he knew he had to apologise for that one.

Robin got up and treaded towards Beastboy's room quietly. When he approched he took a deep breath. He knocked once. No answer. He knew Beastboy was there, because he had just heard him screaming through one of his break downs. He knocked twice. Still no answer, but he heard something get into the bed and pull up the comforter. He knocked a third time. He heard an dramatic sigh and the comforter being pulled back.

"_Could you really do this, Robin?_" He thought nervously to himself. "_Yes I can._". He heard footsteps get closer to the door. The all of a sudden the stopped. Then he heard faint sniffing. Damn! He forgot about Beastboy's animal side, which he amazingly still have after Mad Mod. Robin got very nervous and quickly looked aroud for a place to hide.

He turned a corner just as Beastboy's door flushed open. He heard one more foot steps and more snififng. Robin held his breath through the whole process. When Beastboy went back into the room, Robin let out a deep sigh. He had gotten nervous and frieghtened. Robin decided to try again tomorrow and retired to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I stayed up all night, getting inspiration for this story then wrote it on my phone. Now I'm on my pc ^.^. Hopefully, this chapter will be way longer! The last one was short, but I was tired.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. However…! I do own this story... so suck it :P.**

**~crow~**

Robin went back to his room and dramatically flopped down on the bed. He sighed deeply and thought of Beast boy. Why had he been so mean? Why was Robin rude to Beast boy? Robin knew exactly why, but he would never admit it… Never. Robin then thought back to when he first met Beast boy. The kid was gaping all over him like he was some type of god. Robin had actually felt good. Being on his own and superior and have a follower really boosted up his ego.

One of the reasons Robin agreed to the team was because he lived under Batman's shadow for so long... Always the 'sidekick' or 'the boy wonder'. He was never respected as the hero he was, like Batman. Now he was on his own and was given the role of the leader to a group of freaks. Of course Robin doesn't think that now, he loves his team… but back then, he thought of them as freaky people. Especially Beast boy.

C'mon. The kid had fangs and pointy ears and he was green... All over! Robin thought himself as the superior of all his fellow superheroes, although Raven was a close second. He felt as though he was the best superhero in the group, which was why he was the leader. Things started to change really fast. As the team fought more and more villains daily, they grew in strength. There was one person who grew rather fast… in strength, that is.

Beast boy. He had grown so much. Robin thought while lying on his bed. The green boy had matured his body greatly, his mind… Not so much. Beast boy was almost a match for Robin now and Robin didn't like it one bit. And to top it off, Beast boy had superpowers! Something Robin didn't have. Robin and Batman had fought so hard for their rank in the superhero society, without any powers. Now to almost be matched up to a 15 year old kid, it made Robin sick.

When Beast boy lost his powers during the fight with Mad Mod, it was actually Raven who used her demon sorcery to overpower the illusion she was in and defeated Mad Mod... but she had been too late. Lying there, shaking like he was having a seizure was Beast boy. He looked no different, and after a nights rest, acted no different. It was when they were fighting the random burglar that Beast boy found out that he couldn't turn into animals.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't do it. Robin had found that amusing. Now Robin was far more stronger than Beast boy would ever be. It made Robin feel good. It made him feel more superior than he had ever felt. Now, as Robin lay in his bed, thinking, he now understood why he was so upset with Beast boy the past couple of months. He was jealous of the boy. Ha. He finally admitted it. He was jealous of Beast boy. Actually, now that he thought about it, Robin actually admired him.

"_Wait what?_" Robin thought as his brainstorm ended. "_Had I really just thought that I admired Beast boy?_" Robin thought making his face into a thoughtful dad's. "_No, I'm just tired. Yeah, I'm jealous, but I'm just getting ahead of myself_" Robin thought as he retired himself into dream world.

That morning, Robin awoke happy. Today was the day he was going to make amends to his teammate. He was actually going to admit to Beast boy that he was jealous of him and that's why he'd been so rude, irate, mean, and just not like Robin. He threw his comforter back and headed towards the shower. He took a hot, long shower. He got out and blow-dried his hair. He took out his famous hair gel and gelled up his hair the best he could. After all, he wanted to look good for Beast boy. "_Wait. What the hell?_" Robin thought as he styled his hair.

"_Did I just say I wanted to look good for Beast boy?_" Robin asked himself consciously. Whatever, he just brushed it off. He got out of the bathroom and went to put on his normal costume. He walked out of his room, whistling and having a hop in his step. He came to the common room and scanned across. He saw everyone except the one he was looking for. "Hey gang! Good morning! Has anyone seen Beast boy around?" Robin said walking up to the counter and picking up and apple out of the basket.

Cyborg looked up from his cooking and turned towards Robin. Cyborg gave Robin an ugly look, followed by a deep grunt. Cyborg slowly turned back around to his cooking. "_Ok... that was weird.._." Robin thought while making a weird face. He turned around to Raven, who was quietly reading her book. "What about you, Raven? Have you seen him?" Robin asked Raven, while taking a bite out of his apple.

Raven just dramatically closed her book and gave a loud, prissy snort. She morphed a portal out of thin air and walked through it mumbling something about fake people. "_What the hell is going on?_" Robin thought "_Every Time I ask about Beast boy, they act weird._". Robin slowly turned towards Starfire, now looking at him from her position on the couch. "Star…? What's going on?" Robin said, cautiously asking Starfire.

"Friend Robin, do you not remember what you did to Friend Beast boy last night?" Starfire asked as innocently as Starfire was. "_What? Of course I remember._" Robin thought to himself. He hadn't remembered it being that bad, though. He was going to make it right, never the less. Robin quickly threw away his half-bitten apple and rushed to Beast boy's room, hopeful to get an answer this time.

Robin quickly approached Beast boy's room and knocked. He leaned waiting to hear that familiar '_**whoosh**_' sound and see that perfect little face of his elf friend. "_Wait. Did I just say Beast boy's face was perfect?_" Robin asked himself, but there was no time to dwell on it because he heard an answer. "Ugh wh-who is it?" A half-awake Beast boy replied. "Robin" Said the Boy Wonder loud and clear.

Robin heard a loud thump and a lot of rustling on the floor then a low groan from Beast boy. "What do you want?" Beast boy asked suddenly sounding way more awake. "Look, I want to talk, but I'd rather do it in person." Robin replied pleading that Beast boy would open the door. "No. Just go away." Beast boy replied in a bold tone. "Beast boy, please, don't be like that." Robin pleaded, hoping that Beast boy would stop. "Stop!" Beast boy yelped. The sudden outburst had frightened Robin. "Just stop! Please! You're so confusing! Last night you yelled at me and called me useless, and now you want to talk all buddy-buddy like nothing happened!" Beast boy pleaded, sounding like he was going to cry. "Beasty, about last night..." Robin began, but was quickly cut off by the door opening and a green object running out. "Beast boy wait!" Robin pleaded but was too late, for Beast boy was already down the hall. Robin sighed deeply and returned to his room and never came out that whole day.

**A/N: Sooo? How was it?! It wasn't what I was really expecting for this chapter, but I'm happy with the results. I hope I made it longer than the last chapter and that it was easier to read. I want to update every day. I know I know it seems crazy, but I've nothing better to do during the day lol. Hoped you enjoyed! Plenty more chapters coming!**

_**~Crow~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hai! I said I was going to try to update daily. So here's your daily chapter. I have so many ideas for this story so I will have to write a lot lol. So here's your next chapter! Enjoy!**

Beastboy fell asleep that night thinking of Robin. His so called 'leader'. No. A leader loves his team- the whole team. A leader always puts his team's lives ahead of his- not smile when a member lost his powers. A leader is supposed to keep his team together- not sit there quietly when a member tries to leave. A leader is supposed to be there for you. Robin was anything but a leader.

Beastboy got up from where he slumbered. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't stop himself. The green boy opened his door and started to walk down the hall. As Beastboy rounded a corner, he bumped into a cheerful alien. "Oh! Friend Beastboy! We have not seen you in the days!" His always happy extraterrestrial friend said. "Hey Star. I... um had to use the bathroom..." Beastboy lied to his friend. "But Friend Beastboy, the room of the baths is the other way." Starfire pointed out, confused.

"Um... right." Beastboy quickly said before running down the hall, leaving a very confused alien floating there. He ran and ran until he came across a certain leader's door. He stopped and slowly approached the door. He heard some mumbling, but due to his acute hearing he could make out words. "Why does he hate me?" Robin asked himself within his room. "I've tried to apologize, but he didn't give me the chance." Robin said aloud as he paced his room.

Beastboy heard Robin flop down on his bed. "I'm even ready to admit that I'm jealous." Robin said sighing. Beastboy took a step back in surprise. Robin... THE Robin was jealous of him. A young, immature, powerless goof. Beastboy heard more mumbling and tuned back in. "I'm such an idiot." Robin admitted. "_Yes you are._" Beastboy thought to himself.

Beastboy decided to retire back to his room. "_I want to leave._" Beastboy thought while lying in bed. "_I can't help the team at all._" The green boy thought sadly to himself. "_But of course. My other teammates wouldn't let me leave._" He thought while turning over to his side. "_Except Robin._" Beastboy thought all of a sudden tasting venom in his mouth. "_Seems like he wanted me to leave when I tried. And now that he's jealous of me, he probably wants me to leave even more._" He dwelled on this thought and fell asleep.

_**~Crow~**_

Robin awoke to his radio blaring. The man yelling stuff about weather and non-interesting stuff. Until he heard something about his team. "So our heroes have lost a teammate! Wow! I wonder how they feel now." The announcer yelled through the mic. "_We haven't lost anyone._" Robin thought through an angry expression.

"What will they do next? Will they split up and go their separate ways? Will they recruit new heroes? Or will they remain a 4-man team?" The announcer said, making assumptions. "_We are not a 4-man team!" _Robin thought, getting angry. "_Wait, what did he say?_" Robin thought while going through what he just heard in his head. "_Recruit new heroes! That's an amazing idea!_" Robin thought immediately getting up and going through his morning routine, excited to tell him team the news.

When he made it to the common room, he was surprised to see everyone there. "Hey guys. I have awesome news!" Robin said going to stand in front of everyone on the couch. When Robin turned to his team, he made slight eye contact with Beastboy, who immediately turned away. "Ooo! Let us partake in the hearing of the news that is good!" Starfire said, getting excited.

"Yeah let's hear it." Raven said, never looking up from her book. "Let's just hope that it's about apologies." Cyborg said, sitting next to Beastboy. Robin had a guilty look on and immediately looked at Beastboy, who had his eyes on the ground.

"Oh... Um… Well I've decided to recruit a new member." Robin said with a nervous laugh. He got a surprised look from everyone on the team. "You what?" Raven said finally closing her book, with an actual emotion on her face. "Well yeah… Since we've greatly lost a member..." Robin thought over his words. "Well no. We haven't lost a member. He's still here. He was a great help to the team in battle and we will need that back." Robin said, correcting his mistake.

"Beastboy is an awesome member to our team and an awesome friend. I want to say that I'm sorry for all my yelling and disrespect towards him. You see, I saw Beastboy grow into an exceptional fighter and he got so strong. He was even a match for me while we were sparring. I guess I got jealous of him because of his super powers and how strong he was. So when he lost them, my only explanation was to make him feel bad." Robin said, obviously disappointed in himself.

"So I don't want Beastboy to feel that he needs to leave. I also think that we should recruit a new member to make up in the battle field." Robin said to his team. He turned towards Beastboy, "I'm sorry, BB, I never meant for you to hate me" Robin said, looking at his green friend. Beastboy got up and slowly walked towards Robin, who put on a sly smile.

Beastboy smiled back, which made Robin smile more. Then Beastboy's smile turned into a frown. "I don't need your pity party. If you want to kick me off the team because I have no powers, then fine! But do not try to act fake and come up with an excuse to make me stay!" Beastboy yelled with a hurt expression on his face.

"No Beastboy, that's not it!" Robin said, trying to explain. "Just stop, Robin." Beastboy said turning to run. Robin quickly grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Robin, without thinking wrapped his arm around Beastboy's waist and pulled him into an embrace. While it was going on, Robin didn't know what to think. He was kissing his teammate, who was a guy. But Robin liked it so much; he didn't want it to end.

Finally, Beastboy pried Robin off of him and ran to his room. Robin looked towards his team who had very surprised looks on their faces, except Raven. "So um… I'm going to go..." Cyborg said, getting up and running out of the common room. "You have kissed Friend Beastboy." Starfire said, confused. "Why did you do that?". "I um... I…" Robin stuttered. Starfire slowly backed up, confused and scarred of Robin.

"I'm not surprised." Robin heard a mono-tone voice say. "W-what?" Robin asked Raven. "I'm an empath. I felt your hatred towards Beastboy turn into envy and then turn into something else." Raven said, not quite sure what that 'something else' is. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Robin said facing towards Raven. Raven put the book she recently picked up down and gave Robin a look like 'you're really gonna try to lie to me?'.

Robin brushed it off and went after Beastboy to his room. "_Why did I kiss him?!_" Robin thought on his way to Beastboy's room. "_What's wrong with me?_" Robin stopped walking to continue thinking. "_Maybe I was just so excited about a new member that I slipped up." _Robin thought, trying to make excuses. "_I'm not- I'm not gay… right?_" Robin thought. "_No—No of course not!_" Robin continued walking and finally made it to Beastboy's room.

Robin knocked once. "What?" Beastboy yelled. "Hey um, I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to speak to, but um… It's Robin" The boy wonder said awkwardly. "What? Did you come here to finish and rape me?" Beastboy asked rudely. Robin had a huge blush on his face and tried to explain.

"No, No about that… I was excited to tell you guys the news, and when you tried to run away… It was just instinct… I'm sorry." Robin said, explaining his lie. "Yeah… right." Was all Robin got back from Beastboy. Robin quickly went back to his room and flopped on the bed.

The next 6 months will be super awkward.

Beastboy awoke early this morning. He got up and headed towards boy's shower room. It wasn't fair that Robin gets a bathroom and a shower to himself. When Beastboy was finished, he walked into the common room to see his friends. "Hey! Beastboy! Want some eggs and bacon?" Cyborg joked from the stove, knowing that Beastboy is vegan.

"Ha ha. Real funny." Beastboy said in a sarcastic voice. He walked over to the couch where Raven was floating by and Starfire sat. He turned on the t.v. to his favorite cartoons. Cyborg quickly finished up his breakfast and joined Beastboy. Suddenly the door whooshed open to expose a very excited Robin.

"_Uh-oh_." Beastboy thought. "Hey guys! I have awesome news!" Robin said as he walked in front of everyone. "Ooo let us partake in the hearing of the news that is good." Starfire said with her weird English. "Yeah let's hear it." Raven said, looking blankly at her book. "Let's just hope it's about apologies." Cyborg said, nudging Beastboy.

Robin looked towards Beastboy, who had his head on the ground, not wanting to hear Robin's apology. "Oh... Um… Well I've decided to recruit a new member." Robin said with a nervous laugh. Beastboy's head popped right up. "_What is going on?_" Beastboy thought, looking at Robin.

"You what?" Raven said, putting down her book. "Yeah… well since we've greatly lost a member." Robin said softly. This hurt Beastboy. There was a pause and Robin started up again. "Well no. We haven't lost a member. He's still here. He was a great help to the team in battle and we will need that back." Robin said, correcting his mistake. Beastboy felt a little better.

"Beastboy is an awesome member to our team and an awesome friend. I want to say that I'm sorry for all my yelling and disrespect towards him. You see, I saw Beastboy grow into an exceptional fighter and he got so strong. He was even a match for me while we were sparring. I guess I got jealous of him because of his super powers and how strong he was. So when he lost them, my only explanation was to make him feel bad." Robin said, obviously disappointed in himself.

Beastboy got a little irritated by Robin. Why was he doing this? And in front of everyone? "So I don't want Beastboy to feel that he needs to leave. I also think that we should recruit a new member to make up in the battle field." Robin said to the team. He turned towards Beastboy, "I'm sorry, BB, I never meant for you to hate me" Robin said, looking directly at Beastboy

Beastboy had enough. He got up and slowly walked towards Robin, who had a sly smile on his face. Beastboy decided to smile back to surprise Robin. When Robin saw Beastboy smile, his smile got bigger. Beastboy dropped the act.

"I don't need your pity party. If you want to kick me off the team because I have no powers, then fine! But do not try to act fake and come up with an excuse to make me stay!" Beastboy yelled with a hurt expression on his face.

"No! Beastboy that's not it!" Robin said, trying to explain. "Just stop, Robin." Beastboy said and turned around and ran. As Beastboy started to run, he was stopped by something. Robin grabbed him by the wrist. "_Why won't he leave me alone?!_" Beastboy thought while being turned around by Robin.

Robin placed his arm around Beastboy's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Beastboy was freaking out. Yeah, he was gay. And yeah this is what he's wanted for the past couple of years, but it was too much. Robin was kissing Beastboy. Finally when Beastboy pried Robin off of him he ran.

Beastboy approached his room and quickly went inside. He jumped on his bed and stared blankly at the sheets. "_Did that really just happen?_" Beastboy thought. He had gone over that scenario about 1 million times in his head. He should be happy! Right? Robin... ROBIN kissed him! But instead of being happy about it, Beastboy was furious.

"_It wasn't real_" Beastboy thought to himself. "_He must've known that I had a crush on him and tried to make me forgive him._" That was Beastboy's only explanation. He heard a slight knock at the door. "What?" Beastboy said, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Hey um, I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to speak to, but um… It's Robin"

Great. Just perfect. "What? Did you come here to finish and rape me?" Beastboy said bitterly. "No, No about that… I was excited to tell you guys the news, and when you tried to run away… It was just instinct… I'm sorry." Robin said, explaining. "Yeah… right." Beastboy said, hoping the whole thing would go away. Beastboy heard Robin leave and finally relaxed.

This next 6 months will be super awkward.

**A/N: So... hmm. This isn't how I wanted the chapter to turn out. Now I'll have to change future chapters lol. I write blindly and at the end, see what pops out... If that makes sense lol. But yeah… I know you don't like seeing these buuut… If you think my story is good and will recommend it to others, then please R & R... You don't have to, of course but I'll appreciate it****.**


End file.
